someday
by RomanceObesessed
Summary: What happens when something occurs and threatens the relationship of jade, tori and beck?
1. Chapter 1

My parents were off on a vacation with a few friends and left me and Trina here alone in our house. As usual I was the boss. Sure Trina was older but I was definitely smarter. There was just something wrong with her brain.

Since I was in charge me and Trina made a deal. We would have a party at our house with as many friends as we wanted, as long as she did her home work everyday after the party. Trina agreed and started making a list of people. I just layed back and flipped on the TV because I already knew who I was inviting. Unlike Trina, I wasn't looking for popularity. I was just fine with the friends I had.

~The next day~

I arrived at Hollywood arts around 8:30am and headed to my locker to get my things before class. As I was getting my things Beck came over to me and leaned on the lockers, facing me.

"Hey! What's up?" Beck asked me.

I looked up and smiled. "Oh you know...just getting ready. What about you?"

"Talking to you" he replied.

I chuckled. I then got an I dea. "Hey Beck,Me and Trina are having a party at my house. You wanna come?"

He gently ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "Sure. What time?"

"Tonight at 8" I replied, swinging my back pack over my shoulder.

"Cool. I guess i'll see you then?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' "Oh hey, could you tell Jade I'm inviting her too?"

He gave a small half smile and said "Sure tors". He then walked off to class and so did I.

The rest of the day I spent inviting all my friends, cat, Andre and even Rex. I'm sure Robbie wouldn't come if Rex wasn't invited.

After school was when me and Trina worked together to decorate the house, or shall I say organizing things. This wasn't a birthday party. We set up the drinks, food and got out our old radio and a few cds to keep everyone happy.

Our first visitor arrived around seven although I said eight. But whatever.

"I'll get that" I said to trina as she continued to look at her self in the mirror. She just nodded.

I sighed. I opened the door to find it was just Andre.

"Andre! Hey! So glad you could show up" I said as I leaned in to hug him.

He gave me a tight squeeze before pulling away. "Yeah me to. If you're throwing this party it outta be good."

I smiled "Thanks"

"No prob" He said giving me a nod.

We finished up the last of the organizing and sat down to watch a few movies before the visitors got here.

Our house was packed by the time it was nine. It looked like Trina invited the whole school. But with all the people somehow I noticed Beck and jade didn't show up. I frowned. I was really hoping he would. He was always the life of the party. But I still tried to have fun. I sat down and drank a few sodas and watched as everyone partied. Trina wanted me to buy a few packs of beers but I refused. This party was not gonna have any alcohol.

Someone grabbed me by my waist and turned my chair around. I was surprised to see it was...


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised to see it was Beck. I smiled up at him. I was happy he finally showed up.

"Hey! You finally came" I said looking up to him. He smelled of very strong cologne. But yet he still smelled great. I took a second to inhale his sent before he answered.

"Yeah" he smiled "I said I'd be here didn't I?"

I nodded knowing he did say he'd be here.

"So where's jade?" I asked looking around.

He sighed "She didn't want to come. She'd rather be at home"

I sighed. I know jade hates me and all but she loves parties. And she loves Beck to much to even leave him alone with me. We...technically I wasnt alone with him but still.

"So..." I said.

"So..."Beck said back.

We sat there looking in awkward silence. Well...between us.

Beck held out his hand for me to take and said "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled. I absolutly wanted to dance with that boy. He was gorgeous. But what would jade think? She'd hate me forever. But jade didn't have to find out. It was just one dance right?

I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor and we began to dance.

At first we danced randomly to a fast upbeat song. But then the song changed to a slow song and we danced. It was nice being in becks arms. I felt safe and secure. I felt...happy. I wished he was mine but he belonged to jade.

As my head layed on becks shoulder he gently squeezed my hand and we continued to sway back and forth. I pulled back to look up at him and he smiled a bright smile down at me, I couldnt help but smile back. Before I knew it Beck was leaning his head down, his lips just centimeters away. He paused briefly, making sure I was okay with it. Then he crushed his lips to mine softly. His lips were soft and tasted great on mine. It seemed as I kissed him that we had been there for hours, just embracing each other.

We pulled away a few seconds later.

Beck leaned down and whispered in my ear "You're mine tonight"

He pulled me closer until my body had no space between us, and he brushed his lips against mine once more. I knew it was wrong to stand here and kiss him, but somehow it felt right. Like he belonged with me. I knew we did. He just couldn't see it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

_hey guys. I wasn't sure if is should continue with this, tell me what you think. I think i'm not a very good author but I still love to write more than anything. PLease review, even if you're telling me how horrible it is._

That was my last thought before everything went black.


End file.
